


More in common than we think

by Peanut_Butter_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Butter_writes/pseuds/Peanut_Butter_writes
Summary: A drabble about a moment when Peter and MJ find out they have something in common.





	More in common than we think

On that Monday morning, Peter spotted MJ walking towards the school. Getting up from his usual waiting spot outside, he walked over to hug her as she came closer. 

When they broke apart, he noticed something new dangling from her backpack. It looked like a tiny flag, in pink, purple, and blue. Intrigued, he took it between his fingers. “What’s this?” 

Peter saw a flash of something - nerves, maybe? - pass through MJ’s face before she answered, “It’s … the bisexual pride flag.” 

Peter smiled. “I guess we have that in common, then.”

MJ smiled back, clearly relieved. “I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Peter and MJ are bisexuals in a M/F relationship. Far From Home was about a disaster bi and a functional bi falling in love, and there is nothing you can do about it. Gay rights, folks.


End file.
